saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hao
is a player of Sword Art Online, one of the four principal (and the final) antagonists in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades and one of the principal antagonists in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was formerly the second in command, and later leader of Guardians of Darkness. After the clearing of SAO, he became an New ALO player and the the leader of his own guild, The Supreme Legion. Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online He has black hair and yellow golden eyes, his most distictive characteristic, are his golden eyes, that give him a demon-like appearence. He uses a long black overcoat with gold details and matching pants and boots, as well as a red undershirt and red fingerless gloves. His belt has the symbol of what would be his armor's crown, and later the symbol of his guild. After obteinig Skeith his left eye eflected on the user is the appearance of the left eye of the user, which always glows and leaves a visible color trail in the air over the eye while Skeith is in use. Hao's color was dark orange, matching his golden eyes. After this, and obtaining Supreme Wepon, he began to use his other sword, Medorach, slung over his back, with the handle at the left side of his head. Upon the end of SAO, he began to wear his armor, obtained alongside his unique skill. ALfheim Online Avatar The Supreme King's avatar does not differ from his SAO avatar, and therefore, whit his his real life appearence. He is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. The armor is made of the same materia of of Galant's Aegis Armor, meaning it can easily endure strikes of a Hellkarium weapon. The symbol protuding out of his helmet can also be placed covering his face, as he can see though the holes like "eyes" on it. Still, it is very strange for him to use it. While on battle, he removes the spikes, the cape, the black cape covering his knees, the helmet, and also the spiked collar, to move much faster, as if he was not wearing an armor at all. Personality Hao displays a keen, inteligent, power hungry attitude, capable of achiving the task of becomming the King of Aincrad by any cost. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world of ALO, even superior to the AEsirs. Besides his arrogance, he displace a sence of honor, and respect for those who proves themselves worthy of it and/or those that are close to him. Also Hao actually admires the skills of his enemies, therefore he doesn't underestimate what they are trully capable of. Hao lacks a belief in freedom, stating that it's the reason why humans never find peace and that it's the biggest lie in human history. To achive peace, he states that they must banish freedom and chaos by any means possible, to replace it with control and lack of free will, and that way finding peace. Still, he has his own morals and a profound sense of justice and believes that nobody is above punishment (specialy when they have made an offence direclty to him). He's also a keen strategist and helds great inteligence, reasons why he has became the second in command in the Guardians of Darkness, and later, the leader of the most powerful guild in ALOHao is also a master obscuring all what he does, shouding his moves in deception, making him very umpredictible, able to easily distance himself from conflict but at the same time being dangerously close to it. He's able to quietly manipulate others into doing things for him. His intelligence alone makes him a dangerous enemy. He has great patience, and waits to the exact and perfect moment to make his moves, both in fighting and as a strategist. He holds that every great weapon or trasure of the world belongs to him, a reason one of his goals is to obtain Excaliber, the strongest sword in the ALO-SAO universe. Background Hao's parents died some time when he was young under unknown circumstances. They were then adpoted by his abusive uncle, who mistreated, beated and made suffer both him and his smaller brother. This mistreatment suffered made Hao the person he is in the game, obsesed power to opress and conquer, by using his great keen mind to sieze it. Sometime years Hao escaped alongside his smaller brother. They came back once they found out his uncle had died. Some time he adquired the Game SAO, and was trapped alongside the other players 10000. Among them, was also his cousin, Mordread. After he came out of the prison game, Hao knew it was not over. After New ALO came out, he joined and deside to finish what he started, forming his own guild The Supreme Legion, alongside his brother and others. The guild quickly rised, and with strategic and rought organization, the legions conquered most of the floors, arriving to floor 50th of New Aincrad in 2026. Hao is the current de facto King of Aincrad, seeking to win the Great Aincrad War, get to floor 100 and complete conquering the castle. Combat Prowess Hao is a unmatched skilled swordman, fighing with just one sword or in hand-to-hand combat. His sword abilities make him the second best warrior of the Guardian of Darkness, only bested by his leader Kamui. After obteining his unique skill, Supreme Weapon, Hao's level of power easily matches the strongest players of SAO, and overpasses the one of his former leader. He can shoot weapons out of nothing, has (presumbly) unlimited weapons inside of his storage, and furthermore, he can wield any type of weapon, and has mastered the use of any of them. He is skilled either with one or two: swords, spears, daggers, hammers, maces, axes, scythes, shields, halabards, etc...Still, Hao prefers to dual weild swords, achiving a level of power that is not matched with ease. Besides, he can absove weapons from defeated player, to add it to his "treasures". Hao also regurarly trains with his men, testing them and their strenght. While doing this, he uses heavy swords, tring to improve even further his speed. He is also capable of facing several opponents at once, depending on their skill and power. While he held Skieth, as he Hao contained it within an amulet instead of within himself, he cannot unlock the full power of Skeith. Still, Hao would have it this way, after all, loosing his sanity, which was the reason he became so powerful, would be a huge cost, even considering the power it could give. Even though, Hao is capable of using Skieth with some restrictions. Hao is willing to risk everything even his own body or pain for the achiving of victory, at any costs. Even if he has been disarmed, he is dearing to grab the sword intended to stab him from the blade with both hands. Then span, making the sword slip from the fingers of his oponent, and impaling him with his own sword in the chest. There is but one way of stopping the attack. This "last resort attack" represents Hao's strategies, using the power of his oponents against them. Performing this attack requires a high level endurance to pain due to he must grab the sword from the blade. He has developed a high endurace and inmutity to pain, as he can also suport having his arm broken without so many complaints. In New ALO, he begans wearing an armor to signify his status as king, and trained himself to move as fast as if he was not wearing an armor at all. Tactical Abilities Hao is also a skilled, intelligent and highly cunning tactician who, unlike his officers and high-ranking soldiers, does not adhere to typical tactics and traditions, making a more flexible strategist. And he does not underestimate his opponets at all, neither he overestimates himself. His tactics are a mirror reflection of the strategies used by lords of war of actual history, thought he relies mostly on the Roman Republic/Empire. He is such a strong tactician that he managed to orchestrate the entire war between Pendragon Court and The Guardians of Darkness without being caught, and successfully tricked Ishi into killing Kamui and taking leadership of The Guardians of Darkness while leaving both Ishi and Pendragon Court to be killed, stealing Skeith directly from Ishi and containing it within an amulet, which is used to suppress the mind-altering effects of Skeith to keep his sanity. The combination of bold umpredictible strategy and his skill upon field on battle make Hao a fearsome oponnent. One, no one would wish to face upon field of battle. Relationships SAO Ishi Hao began to relation with Pendragon Court, and Ishi is his contact. Hao knowns he is not much trusted, neither by Ishi nor any other of their guild, due to he knows to much about Skieth and its past, and that makes him suspicious. Still they need him, becouse he knows much more than others. It is unknown why he began relationships with them, while being an enemy, and it seems that not even Kamui knows. Hao himslef has admiration towards his skills, and the fact that he is a blade master, still, he recognices him as a trouble in his plans. Ishi was tricked by Hao into killing Kamui before Hao stole Skeith from him and stabbed him in the chest, leaving him for dead. Once he was back, Hao and Ishi are declared enemies, as Ishi is the biggest problem on his plans. In the end, Hao was defeated by him as was his army, but even still, Ishi didn't kill him, as he considered him unworthy of an honorable death. Ishi was one of the two player to ever defeat Hao, the other being Kamui. Kamui ' Hao holds hatred toward Kamui for reasons that aren't completely revealed. It is known that Hao is scheming behind Kamui's back, but to that end it is unclear. He was successful in tricking Ishi into killing Kamui, therefore assuming the leadership of The Guardians of Darkness for himself. 'Asuka Hao just knew Asuka as the girl that was allways close to Ishi. He did not had much words with her. Still, he knows the close bond between her and Ishi, and suspectes that she might be looking for him. Yamato The same as with Ishi, Hao recongnizes Yamato's skills, and respects him. After all, they share Kamui as common enemy. He still recongizes he can be a trouble on his plans. Hao was one of the few players who stood near to kill Yamato. New ALO Galant They never cossed paths in SAO, still Hao knew of Galant's deeds and achivements. He developed respect pretty much as he did with Yamato and Ishi. He had nothing to do with Mordread and Kamui killing the Royal Knights, nor did the knew. Galant is one of The Supreme Legion's merceneries and he only takes direct missions from Hao himself. They have a good relationship and repect one another. Hao has offered Galant joining leadership of his guild on repeated ocations, but Galant always refuses. Markus Hao has been like a father for Markus, as he has also always taken care of him as such. Markus joined New ALO to prove that in the two years that Hao was imprisoned, he grown up to become a man this opportunity to please and gain favor by doing so. Mordread TBA Kibaou TBA Freya TBA Tyr Tyr is Hao's most trusted and loyal colonel, so much that he has risked his life several time for him. Hao recognizes his skills and respects him. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 72 *'HP:' 16922 Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Soul Amulet(The Chronicler stolen item) *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) Skills End Game Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' N/A Main Equipment *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Soul Amulet(The Chronicler stolen item) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin(One Handed Shield) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Secace(One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan(Katana) *Durendal(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe(One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg(One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Euthanasia (One Handed Long Knife) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:' 100 *'HP:' 20000 *'MP:' None Main Equipment *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword - Given to his second-in-command) *Medorach(One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin(One Handed Shield) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard - Given to Thanos) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword - Given to third in command) *Secace(One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan(Katana) *Durendal(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram(One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe(One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg(One/Two Handed Spear) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Euthanasia (One Handed Long Knife) *Unknown quantity of weapons Skills Notable Achievements SAO *Obtaing Skieth, alongside his unique skill. *First player that did not lose his sanity, because of Skieth. *Leader of the Guardians of Darkness. New ALO *Owner of the Sacred sword, Blutgang. *Leader of the strongest guild in ALO. Gallery Quotes *''"Gentlemen, the hour is upon us. We must make ready our dark forces, and ride forth, to slaughter our ennemies. All those who oppose me, shall die.―'''Hao ' *''"NOW YOU SHALL FACE YOUR FINAL DESESPERATION, MONGREL! SUPREME WEAPON!"―'''Hao '''to Ishi *“You suspected, yes. In fact, you’ve nearly blown my cover quite a few times. But you should know that I plan for every contingency. That’s why, despite all your skill and ability. You fall just the same.”''―'Hao '''to Ishi *"Come on now! You don't have any time to rest!"―'''Hao ' while using Supreme Weapon *''The Supreme King bows to no one.―'''Hao ' *''"Come, Iskandar. And you shall behold what a true king is capable of. Uniting the wills and dreams from 2000 player under you command and the flag of conquest. Your abilities and leadership are truely formidable, I aprice your effort. Yet, you seem to do not undertand, that those dreams end, once the dreamer, awakes. Therefore, it was inebitable that I would stand in your way, King of Conquerors. Now you shall face the end of your stupid dream. I personaly, the Supreme King, shall end it and shatter it untill there is nothing left!"―'''Hao '''to Iskandar *"No...You are going to try kill me."―'''Hao' *''"Let your death serve me as entertainment, Mongrel."―'''Hao' *''"That belongs to me! The King! Anyone that touches the King's treasures: Dies, mongrel."―'''Hao' *''"For the glory of my legions."―'''Hao ' *''"A man's true enemy is dobut. A thing i will not carry into battlle."―'''Hao' *''"Knowledge and patience, the only counter to greater skill."―'''Hao' *''"Greed is but a word jealous men inflict upon the ambitious."―Hao''' *''"Then he and I stand the same. Each belies himsefl the hero. The other, villain. It is for History to decide, who is mistaken. Until such a time, we shall play our pats in this stage."―Hao''' *''"A wise man turns rival into valued ally. Make peace, and enjoy in glorious light."''―Hao *''"I will sharp my skills and yours into deadly edge. In advance of facing a worthy opponent."―'''Hao' Music Theme Trivia *Hao is based on Marcus Crassus, The Supreme King and Gilgamesh. **Both voice actors of Hao, are the the ones of The Supreme King (Kenn) and Gilgamesh(Tomokazu Seki). ***Haos voice is pronouced by both actors at the same time. * The name Hao, in japanesse, is the modification of the word King(王,ō). *In Roman Republican literature and epigraphy, an imperator was a magistrate with imperium. But also, mainly in the later Roman Republic and during the late Republican civil wars, imperator was the honorific title assumed by certain military commanders. After an especially great victory, an army's troops in the field would proclaim their imperator, an acclamation necessary for a general to apply to the Senate for a triumph. After being acclaimed imperator, the victorious general had a right to use the title after his name until the time of his triumph, where he would relinquish the title as well as his imperium. **Imperator was also the antecedent for the modern word, Emperor. Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Members of the Guardians of Darkness Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The Supreme Legion Category:Character Category:Prisoner in ALO